


Breathtaking

by Stayawhile



Category: Eureka
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayawhile/pseuds/Stayawhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hazards of dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

Nathan regarded his image in the mirror with a critical eye. “Stop it,” the reflection told him. “It’s just Carter.” He’d known Carter for what, almost two years now? It wasn’t like he was making a first impression. Why was he so damned nervous, so anxious to have this evening go well?

“You know why, jerk.” He glared at his reflection, turned away, and headed out.

****

“Sheriff Carter, your elevated blood pressure and constant movement suggest a high level of anxiety. Would you like a beer?”

“Sure, SARAH.” Jack took the tall glass and sat at the counter. He’d been less tense going into hostage situations, and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t their first date. SARAH was doing the cooking, so dinner ought to be fine. Zoe had specifically told him, before she left for L.A., that she was okay with the idea of him and Stark, and that the blue shirt went with his eyes and made him look really good.

He didn’t have to wonder if Nathan was attracted to him. They’d had a couple of really hot make-out sessions. But tonight, he knew, would take them a step further. They were going to wind up in bed, and even the thought of it sent his blood rushing south, and oh, god, he wanted—

“Dr. Stark is at the door, Sheriff. Is it time to initiate Privacy Level 1?”

“Yeah, SARAH. And, um, thanks for your help. With everything,” said Jack. He’d managed to convince her that a date meant just two people, not two people and an AI. SARAH had run a series of predictive algorithms and reluctantly agreed that the intimacy of their interactions, a key measure of the date’s success, would be reduced by 43.2% by the presence of a third consciousness. It was a good thing she had also calculated that Jack’s contentment levels would be enhanced up to 67% if he entered into an ongoing relationship, and had determined that he and Nathan met 18 out of the 25 most important measures of compatibility.

He wasn’t even weirded out that his house’s opinion mattered so much. Which clearly proved he’d gone native, Eureka style.

The door swung open, and there was Nathan, looking uncharacteristically hesitant. “Jack,” he said, as the door closed behind him.

Jack smiled, struck again by just how handsome Nathan was, tall and lean and masculine, and just…well, breathtakingly hot. He moved into Nathan’s personal space and reached up to pull him into a kiss. “Hello, Nathan.”

The kiss eased the tension a little bit, and the single-malt scotch Jack offered (chosen by SARAH) did too. By the time they sat down to dinner, their usual flirtatious banter had resumed, as they discussed recent news events and Fargo’s latest adventure in button-pushing.

They took dessert and coffee over to the sofa, and Jack flicked the switch to light the fireplace. As Nathan handed him his cup, Jack let out an explosive sneeze, spilling a little.

“Sorry!” Jack set down the cup and grabbed his napkin, dabbing awkwardly at the damp spot on Nathan’s lap. “It wasn’t too hot, was it?”

Nathan put his hand on top of Jack’s. “It’s okay, Jack.” Their eyes met, and then their lips, as the sexual tension that had coursed just below the surface of their conversation broke through to the surface. Lips, tongues, hands moved as of their own accord, seeking closer contact, skin to skin. Jack nuzzled against Nathan’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt, the slight roughness of Nathan’s beard making his skin tingle with heat. Nathan was stroking him roughly through his pants, his cock hard and aching to be set free.

“God, you smell good,” he muttered, inhaling deeply before lifting his head into another forceful kiss. Nathan’s tongue invaded, exploring and dancing with his own, and Jack’s breath quickened as he felt the other man’s erection pressing into his thigh. He broke away just long enough to say, “Bed, now,” and was rewarded with a deep sound that was almost a growl.

They stumbled upstairs, not wanting to stop the kiss, undressing each other with rough, urgent hands. Jack’s head swam as he felt Nathan’s body, finally naked next to his, skin and heat and hardness pressing against him, a surge of intensity as their cocks rubbed against each other. He was panting, every inch of his skin quivering, wanting to be touched.

Nathan was working his way down Jack’s torso, kissing, nibbling, learning every inch of smooth, muscled skin, lingering on each nipple when he heard the other man gasp in response. He wanted to make this last, wanted to feel Jack under him as desperate with need and desire as he was, and satiate him with pure pleasure. He pulled back, wanting to see Jack’s face.

He gasped, suddenly horrified. That wasn’t lust in Jack’s eyes, but panic. His face was red and puffy, and his shallow breathing was desperate in all the wrong ways. His mind raced. “Anaphylaxis,” he muttered, then shouted, “SARAH! First aid kit, now! Where is it?”

There was a second’s pause before the AI’s voice responded. “Master bathroom shelf, top right. There is an Epi-pen in the case.” Nathan moved quickly as the AI confirmed, “Sheriff Carter is having a severe allergic reaction, and his airway is swelling.” He grabbed the small case and fumbled it open, then knelt over Jack and stabbed the pen into his thigh.

“Breathe, Jack, come on, please, breathe,” he muttered, “breathe, damn it!” The moment seemed to go on forever before Jack gasped deeply.

“The swelling has stopped, and Sheriff Carter’s blood pressure is returning to normal,” SARAH said. “I recommend applying the dermal patch of epinephrine, which you will also find in the first-aid case.”

“Keep monitoring him, SARAH,” Nathan said as he found the patch, tore it open and applied it to Jack’s neck. “Do we need to call 911?”

“Negative, Dr. Stark. However, I have traced the allergen. His recovery will progress more rapidly if you stop touching him.” Nathan pulled away from Jack, horrified, to stand beside the bed.

“You mean he’s allergic to me? That doesn’t make sense.” Nathan looked at Jack, relieved to see that his breathing had slowed and his eyes were confused rather than panicky. “Jack, how do you feel?”

“Better. Wow, that was intense.” He paused. “And not in the way I was hoping for. Why are you way over there?”

“Dr. Stark’s cologne is the cause of your allergic reaction, Sheriff. I am filtering the remaining esters from the air, but I do not recommend skin-to-skin contact at this time,” SARAH said.

Nathan banged his head against the wall. “God, Jack, I’m so sorry. Damn, this is not the way I wanted tonight to go.” He looked down at his fading erection, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his nakedness.

Jack leaned up on his elbows. “It’s all right. I’m pretty sure you stopped wanting to kill me a while ago.”

“If I may make a suggestion,” SARAH interjected, “a shower should remove the remaining allergens from Dr. Stark’s skin, and I can easily clean his clothing to eliminate all remaining contaminants.”

Jack smiled. “That’s an excellent thought, SARAH.” He raised an eyebrow at Nathan, then jerked his head toward the master bath. Nathan smiled back, and gathered up his clothes from the floor, Jack’s eyes following his movements.

Jack lay back on the bed, taking slow, deep breaths, trying to dispel the memories of breathless fear by concentrating on the view he had just enjoyed. He closed his eyes, his hand slowly drifting down to his cock.

“Sheriff, my sensors indicate there may still be trace amounts of the compound on your skin. It would be advisable to join Dr. Stark in the shower.” Jack considered the idea. His cock definitely approved of the AI’s suggestion.

“SARAH, I can hear you smirking,” he said.

“I am not programmed to smirk,” replied the house. “My prime directive is to enhance the comfort, safety, and happiness of my occupants.”

Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Yes, and you’re doing a hell of a good job, SARAH. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Jack.” How an AI could sound smug, he didn’t know, but at the moment, anticipating Nathan’s body streaming with water, he didn’t care either.

 

 

Nathan was moodily rubbing his chest with a sea sponge when Jack slipped into the shower stall behind him. He was startled when a pair of arms slipped around his waist and a warm body fitted itself against his back.

“You sure this is safe?” he asked. But he didn’t move away, not with Jack’s hands teasing his nipples, Jack’s erection growing firmer against his ass.

“SARAH told me I might have trace amounts of your killer perfume on my skin, and suggested I join you.” Nathan felt an odd mix of relief, arousal and annoyance.

“Killer perfume?”

“That’s what I get for dating a metrosexual,” Jack replied, a smile in his voice.

Nathan turned around, not quite ready to laugh about it yet. “I’m really sorry, Jack-”

Jack cut his words off with a kiss, and Nathan gave in to the sensuality of the moment, their bodies slick with water, sliding against each other in a cloud of steam, feeling Jack’s hardness against him and the pulse of blood into his own stiffening cock. He ran his hands up and down Jack’s back, squeezing the curves of his ass, then massaging his way up the other man’s spine to his broad shoulders. Jack let out a small moan.

Nathan pulled back then, looking carefully at Jack’s face, feeling a surge of some emotion he wasn’t ready to define, something deeper than desire. This man, these blue eyes, that open smile and arousing body…he leaned in for a kiss, and Jack responded enthusiastically, their tongues dancing and exploring. Suddenly Jack staggered a little, and it was only Nathan’s strong arms around him that kept him upright.

“Whoa, sorry,” Jack said. “Got a little lightheaded there.” Nathan shook his head.

“SARAH, shower off,” said Nathan. “Let me get you back to bed.” He grabbed a towel off the rack as they returned to the bedroom, and didn’t let go of Jack until he was seated on the end of the bed.

“I’m okay now,” Jack protested, as Nathan knelt before him and began gently drying him off. Nathan continued, until Jack caught his face in both hands and made him look up. “I’m all right, Nathan.”

“Let me take care of you,” Nathan replied softly. “It’ll make me feel better about almost killing you earlier.”

Jack shook his head, and took Nathan’s chin in his hand, forcing the other man to look up at him. “Enough with the guilt, already,” he said firmly, leaning forward to capture Nathan’s lips with his own. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. When they separated, both men were breathing hard. Jack smiled.

“Now get your ass up here and take care of me already.” He lay back, one hand on his stiffening cock. Nathan climbed up beside him, hair and skin still damp from the shower, light glinting off the dusting of dark hair on his chest. Jack took in a deep breath, admiring the solid, sculpted muscles of his shoulders.

Nathan leaned in, his beard whispering across Jack’s skin as he began laying a line of gentle kisses along Jack’s neck. Jack’s arms reached around him, one hand playing gently on the nape of his neck, the other exploring and stroking his shoulders and upper back. Nathan smiled as Jack let out a small moan and arched, exposing more of his throat, then licked his pulse point, nibbling his way down toward the other man’s chest. “You feel,” he murmured, “so good, so good to touch,” moving downward, “and kiss,” matching actions to his words, “and ahhhh…” The deep rumble of his voice trailed off as his lips reached Jack’s nipple, tongue swirling around the stiff nub.

Jack groaned in response, closing his eyes. He wanted Nathan’s focus further down, on his very stiff cock, but at the same time he was savoring the attention, absorbing every shivering sensation Nathan was creating. Then Nathan shifted, placing one arm on each side of Jack’s shoulders and carefully lowering his long, strong body over Jack’s.

Skin to skin, muscle against muscle, hard cocks suddenly in contact. It was almost too much, especially when he looked up into Nathan’s face, meeting the intense stare in those long-lashed green eyes. Nathan smiled, and the expression was one Jack realized he’d never seen on that face before; something like pure happiness.

He was pretty sure his face looked the same, and he grinned, remembering the first time he had noticed those eyes. He captured Nathan’s lips in a kiss that soon became passionate, tongues caressing as their bodies moved against each other, every inch of skin so very sensitive. Nathan was being careful to keep the bulk of his weight balanced on his arms, Jack noticed, even when Jack wrapped his fingers into the other man’s dark curls to pull him closer.

Nathan resisted, pulling back. The smile was playful now, as he placed a small kiss on Jack’s nose, then sat up, looking down at him. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he said, then twisted his body and licked Jack’s cock from base to tip.

Jack cried out, arching his body into Nathan’s mouth. Nathan propped himself on one elbow as he licked and nibbled his way around the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth. Groaning with pleasure, Jack reached up to stroke Nathan’s side, opening his eyes to realize that the other man’s cock was within reach. The sight of it, rising stiff and proud from a nest of dark hair, intensified his arousal. Shifting to one side, he reached out a hand and wrapped it around the hard length, feeling the heat emanating from Nathan’s body.

Nathan’s whole body quivered, his hips jerking, but he kept his attention on Jack, sucking him deeply into his throat, his hand caressing Jack’s balls and squeezing them gently. Jack could only hold on to the stiffness of Nathan’s cock, his hand tightening around it as he was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure coursing through his body, his eyes rolling back as he fell apart.

By the time he came back to himself, Nathan had moved again, the firm length of his body warm at his side. He opened his eyes to Nathan’s smile. “How you doing?” rumbled the deep baritone. Jack, his breathing just starting to slow, smiled back.

“I am so very, very fine,” he murmured, leaning over for a kiss. He reached down, finding Nathan’s cock still hard, and stroked it gently. Nathan made a pleased noise, and Jack rolled toward him, laying his head on his lover’s chest. He could hear everything so clearly: the beat of Nathan’s heart, growing faster as Jack caressed him, teasingly at first, then with a firmer grip; his rapid breath and small, inarticulate gasps of pleasure. Nathan’s hand came up to stroke his hair, tracing down the side of his face to his jaw, and Jack turned his head to playfully suck a finger into his mouth. Nathan gasped, and Jack’s hand increased its pace; within a moment, Nathan was arching his back, a long low moan escaping as he came into Jack’s hand.

For a long moment they lay together, sticky and sated. Nathan felt as if his brain had short-circuited, his usual ongoing analysis of any situation oddly absent. Instead he was full of feeling, and not just the usual post-sex sense of relaxed satisfaction. Something in him was bubbly, excited, surprised, and yet at the same time awed, like the first time he truly understood the theory that had culminated in his Nobel prize. Something important was happening inside him, he knew, that had to do with the way Jack curled into his arms, and for once, he didn’t want to define it, take it apart and see what it was made of; for once, pure feeling was enough.

Jack stirred, and Nathan’s arms tightened around him. He laughed. “Just let me get us cleaned up,” he murmured, “before I fall asleep on you. Nathan reluctantly let go. Jack got up, returning with a damp washcloth which he slowly, gently moved over their bodies. Their eyes met, and Nathan felt as if he was falling into that clear blue.

Jack curled back around him, his head on Nathan’s chest. Had it only been a few hours? Dinner, near-death experience, shower, sex, and this odd, exhausted sense that everything had changed. He closed his eyes, deeply content in Nathan’s embrace, knowing he was finally exactly where he belonged.


End file.
